Don Thousand
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | organization = Barian World | anime_deck = Numeron | gender = Male | ja_voice = (Barian form) (true form) }} Don Thousand is the god of the Barian World and the main antagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Design Appearance Don Thousand has a similar appearance to Mr. Heartland's Barian form; a demonic form with luminous inflamed eyes, shady red skin and dim wings that appears to be a black carapace. He also has a large, luminous red eye at the center of his abdomen. He has a stylized version of the Barian Emblem on his chest. The spike of the carapace on his forehead form a structure that appears to be a black type of the Emperor's Key. His wings are also covered with red diamonds, similar to Vector and a Chaos-empowered Number 96. He is also the largest of the Barians, being the size of a giant. Don Thousand's true form is that of a being of Astral World; with luminous gold hair with two long red bangs in front. His appearance is similar to Eliphas and Number 96, His skin tone is black with red outlined onyx colored armor with his emblem embedded at the center. His heterochromic eyes are blue and red with the addition of a third eye placed vertically on his forehead. He also wears a set of earrings on his pointed ears. Like Vector and Eliphas, he also has an energy form resembling his true form, with both his body and hair color-swapped and vise versa. Personality Don Thousand's personality is complicated and dynamic, as he lacks the usual insanity or pride associated with Yu-Gi-Oh! villains. He is characteristically malevolent and vengeful, dedicated to spreading Chaos and destroying the Astral World no matter the cost. He is shown to be a very direct individual, always going straight to the point and does not usually stray from the subject at hand. He is also highly perceptive during his brief conversation with Vector, aware of his loathing towards Astral (though he was unaware of Yuma) and his culpability in Merag and Nasch's disappearance. He has a commanding presence, and is not above threatening Vector, though he does not show any degree of sadism in doing so, and it appears to be more out of concern for his own agenda. He can be cryptic at times and is not above withholding information when questioned until a later time. Upon his return to his true form, Don Thousand's personality suddenly becomes very haughty and confident, casually passing his first turn in his duel with Mizar. This is mostly due to his confidence in his absolute power due to obtaining dominion over the Numeron Code. Etymology Don can translate to either the honorific "sir" or "talent" in Spanish. Accordingly, "Don Thousand" might mean "Sir Thousand" (reflecting his high status) or "Thousand Talents" (reflecting his power and abilities). Abilities As the deity of the Barian World, Don Thousand possesses great power, even in his weakened state. He can possess Barians, grant them new abilities, and even restore them should they be injured, as seen when he did all of these things with Vector. When this happens, his Emblem appears. He is also capable of injuring his host as he demonstrated by grabbing Vector's heart when he argued with Number 96: Dark Mist. He also has knowledge of Earth, insinuating that he knows where the locations of where the Legendary Numbers are, but he did not reveal those locations, much to Vector's annoyance. His powers can awaken other Barians, but those who fall under his influence in the process, develop a darker and more malicious disposition, until they are reduced to mere puppets of his power. According to Don Thousand, both he and Vector are one in body and soul, this prevents the two from truly separating from each other and Vector cannot move far without Don Thousand, though there was one case where he can leave Vector's body temporarily as seen when he appeared before Alito and Girag. He is also the only known being capable of creating millions of copies of "Number" cards (fake "Number" cards to be exact). He also possesses great physical strength, as he was able to lift both Alito and Girag without struggling. Each person who has been influenced by him contains a portion of his malice, meaning he can be in multiple locations at once. Even when he was sealed he was capable of appearing in either a ghostly reaper-like form (such as when he appeared to Alito's, Girag's, Vector's, Dumon's and Merag's past lives) or in a shaman form (such as when he appeared to Mizar's past life) in Earth and in these forms he was capable of brainwashing humans as he did to Alito's friend, the prince, his advisers and Girag's comrades as well as Mizar's neighbors and allegedly used this form to cause the tragic deaths of all the Seven Emperors and embed their souls with the Over-Hundred Numbers. Don Thousand can absorb people into him through the item on his body, as seen when he did so to Vector. He can also fire pulse waves, which can knock the person down. By having the Barian World fuse with Earth, Don Thousand became able to draw upon the power of the Numeron Code itself, despite not knowing its location. With it, he is capable of destroying the Astral World. Biography History Don Thousand once resided in the Astral World, but was exiled when that world decided to abandon the power of Chaos. This resulted in him battling Astral performed a Shining Draw that finally ended the battle, which seemed to destroy much of the Astral World in the process. Both Astral and Thousand screamed and were reduced to energy forms - one red and one blue. Those forms had circled around the Numeron Code before vanishing. This resulted in fragments of Astral's power being scattered about Earth and designated the location of the Numeron Code. They manifested in the form of fifty of the "Numbers", among them the seven Legendary "Numbers" and the four "Gate of Numeron" monsters. During this battle, the Barian deity embedded in Astral a shard of his malice, eventually becoming Number 96: Dark Mist. Astral sealed Thousand in the Sea of Ill Intent in the Barian World , the dimension that formed when Chaos was cast out. Seven of the fallen "Numbers" attached themselves to heroes and sages on Earth and those seven "Numbers" sealed Thousand's power. Thousand used his remaining power to journey across the Earth and confront each of the heroes and sages. He corrupted their original memories by binding a "Over-Hundred Number" card to each of their souls, causing them to be reincarnated as Barians upon death. They became the Seven Barian Emperors, who he would exploit to ensure his revival and the restoration of his power. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Legendary Number War .]] After being defeated by Yuma and Astral several times, Vector journeyed to the Sea of Ill Intent. Swimming through it, he found the place where Don Thousand was sealed and released him. He offered Don Thousand his life in exchange for the power to defeat Yuma and Astral. Thousand told him to journey to Earth and find the seven sealed "Legendary Numbers", which would fully revive Don Thousand. Vector agreed and Thousand merged with him, empowering Vector with new abilities and restoring his broken form. Using Thousand's powers, Vector accelerated the healing of Girag and Alito. .]] As Vector made his way to one of the ruins, Don Thousand told the ruins are in his memories, insinuating that he had been to the ruins before, but refused to tell Vector more than that. He was amused at Vector's deja vu and laughed at his confusion, though he denied Vector the answer to his confusion and ordered him to make use of his alliance with Dark Mist. When Dark Mist and Vector argued with each other, Thousand squeezed the latter's heart to stop him. After Number 96 and Vector parted ways, he told the latter to let him go and informed him that Alito and Girag should be awake then. and Merag.]] Thousand later informed Vector that the last two "Legendary Numbers" had fallen into the hands of Yuma's allies. He claimed it wouldn't be a problem though. Vector asked how much Thousand really knows and Thousand responded "everything", including what Vector felt when he entered the ruins. He confirmed that Vector was once human, then became a Barian and claimed that he was also responsible for the deaths of Nasch and Merag. He then ordered Vector to find Number 96 as the latter was about to put his own plan into effect. They observed Yuma and Astral's Duel with the rebellious "Number" from afar, not being seen by anyone during the Duel and the following events. Thousand proceeded to lead Vector to his palace, to which Number 96 had returned to in a ball of light after its defeat. Upon revealing its origins, Thousand instructs Vector to obtain the sealed Number, to whom wished to go crush Yuma with it immediately. Instead, Thousand left his body in energy form and insisted that now was not the time yet. He revealed a device that would combine the Barian World and Earth together. If the malice of the human world reached that of the Barian World, they could be fused, amplifying his power one-thousand fold - enough to destroy the Astral World. To do so, he needed to make more of those devices, which was where the power he regained from Number 96 would go. He revealed four Fake Numbers, each possessing great power to Vector and instructed him to sit on the throne. When Vector did, Thousand fused Vector to it, rendering him immobile as the two needed to stay in the palace in order to put the power to work by building more devices. Despite losing three of the "Number" cards he and Vector gave to the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World, Thousand was not concerned, as the Fake Numbers are complete. Thousand told Vector that it is time to begin his machination. As the world merging and the Barian Emperors had gathered in the Barian World with Rio and Reginald having become Nasch and Merag, Vector worried if Nasch would remember what he did to them before but Don Thousand assured Vector to not panic as Nasch was not "thirsting for blood". While it is not clear if Nasch or Merag remember that Vector murdered them, when Dumon questioned Vector if he knew anything about the world merging Vector feigned ignorance and decided to pass the blame onto Mr. Heartland. However, Vector told them that it would be the perfect opportunity and that they should invade the Human World. Barian Emperor Onslaught and Girag.]] During the Duel between Nasch and Quattro, Don Thousand and Vector watched as he gauged Nasch's power and was surprised when Nasch performed a Barian's Chaos Draw and gifted that ability to the other Emperors. Thousand later manifested himself outside of Vector's body in order to brainwash Alito and Girag into assisting him and Vector. The portion of his malice that remained in Alito was able to manifest itself and speak to Yuma and Astral when Alito confronted them. He explained he had been cast out of the Astral World, but claimed it was a good thing, as Chaos was too restricted within its confines. He told Yuma to blame Astral if he had to blame anyone, and revealed that the acquisition of the seven Legendary "Numbers" from the ruins had restored him to full power. .]] He also explained that he had reincarnated seven humans as the Seven Barian Emperors as they were connected to the Legendary "Numbers". He urged Yuma and Astral to attempt to stop him if they could. Thousand's influence was later exorcised from Alito's body after an attack from both "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" and "Number 54: Lion Heart". .]] Later on, within an inflamed Sphere Field, Thousand confined Nasch, restraining him with dark tentacles. He opened a screen before Nasch to allow him to witness his sister and Dumon Dueling Vector and Thousand himself, whose power resided in Vector's body. Thousand revealed that he had created the Seven Barian Emperors for his own agenda. When the Duel started, Vector activated the Spell Card, "Don Thousand's Throne" which was given to him by Thousand that drew power from Nasch, causing him great pain and increased Vector's Life Points. At one point in the Duel, Don Thousand stopped Vector before he made his next move. After the Duel, Don Thousand once again appeared to Vector and told him about Girag's memories being restored. This prompted Vector to absorb Girag, with Alito's and Ponta's souls also being absorbed in the process. In order to create a venue for Nasch and Vector's struggle, Vector transported the ruins of their previous encounter to the Barian World, and prevented Don Thousand from influencing the battle by restraining him. After Vector's true memories were revealed, Thousand was summoned and began explaining his part in changing Vector's past memories, causing Vector to attempt to lose the Duel. When that was revealed to be a ruse to lower Nasch's guard, Vector confronted Thousand and revealed his suspicions about the Barian God's former actions which greatly upset him. Declaring himself to be more powerful than him, Vector proceeded to eviscerate Thousand on the spot. Upon Vector's defeat, Thousand returned, having been separated from him after the Duel. He called Vector a fool and then proceeded to absorb him, despite Yuma's efforts to save Vector. After this, Thousand began to transform, merging with the newly created "Numeron Network" composed of Earth and the Barian World in the form of an enormous purple lotus. Mizar then showed up and Dueled Don Thousand, who emerged in his energy form. However, Mizar (seemingly) defeated himself using "Passing of the Prime Dragon" without Don Thousand having to use a single turn, and was absorbed. With this, Don Thousand made his final transformation into his true form. After defeating Mizar, Thousand revealed his true plan: Since he did not know where the Numeron Code was, except that it was on Earth, he fused the Barian World and Earth together to control the Numeron Code. Thousand challenged Yuma and Nasch to a Duel, with the Numeron Code allowing Thousand to open a portal to the Astral World and directly attack it when Yuma and Nasch took damage. During the Duel, it was revealed that Thousand had used the "Numeron Network" as a Field Spell Card to "rewrite" Mizar's cards in the previous Duel, and demonstrated this power again by effortlessly countering the Summon of "Number 39: Utopia". Deck Don Thousand uses a "Numeron" Deck, intially focused on utilizing the "Numeron Network" to activate Trap Cards from his Deck, letting him manipulate his opponent's strategies. The Deck includes the "Gates of Numeron" monsters, which were the first "Numbers" to fall to Earth during his battle with Astral. The final play of the Deck comes in the form of "Number C1000: Numerronius the Divine Giant" and its upgraded form, "Number CI1000: Numerronius Numerronia". The effects of the former can control nearly the entire Duel, while the effects of the latter can grant an Automatic Win. Collected Numbers Unlike regular Numbers, Don Thousand creates an entirely different series of "Fake Numbers", four of which he gave to Vector, who in turn gave one to each member of the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World. The rest were passed on to various humans on Earth via his Dimension-Fusing Device. According to him, there are a million Fake Numbers of his creation. He also created the Number 10X, which are now in the possession of the Seven Barian Emperors (except for "Number C1000: Numerronius the Divine Giant" which remains in his possession). References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters